The present invention relates to a composite-type circuit component comprising capacitors, inductors, and the like and its manufacturing method.
There has been provided a composite-type circuit component of a module-type which constitutes a noise filter by using capacitors and inductors.
Such a module-type noise filter and its manufacturing method will be described with reference to FIG. 6.
A lead frame 1 shown in FIG. 6 is formed by, for instance, pressing a metal plate (conductive member). In the same diagram, numerals 2 and 3 represent capacitor mounting portions, and numerals 4 and 5 represent core mounting portions. Next, a capacitor (chip capacitor), that is, an electric circuit element 6 is soldered to the above-mentioned capacitor mounting portions 2 and 3, and cylindrical cores 7 and 8 are fitted into the core mounting portions 4 and 5, respectively. The cylindrical cores 7 and 8 are made by forming magnetic material into a cylindrical shape and called "a beads core". The capacitor 6 and the cylindrical core mounting portions 4 and 5 are molded with resin or the like. After that, cutting of a CUT portion allows a mold-type noise filter NF to be obtained. The obtained mold-type noise filter NF has an equivalent circuit as shown in FIG. 8. In other words, in FIG. 8, C corresponds to the capacitor 6, and L.sub.1 and L.sub.2 are inductors formed by fitting the cylindrical cores 7 and 8 to the core mounting portions.
The mold-type noise filter NF is mounted on a part mounting substrate (hereinafter, simply called as a substrate) PCB on which conductive patterns 9 are formed beforehand as shown in FIG. 7. This practical mounting is performed by, after inserting lead-out wires 10, 11, and 12 of the mold-type noise filter NF into part mounting holes bored through the part mounting substrate PCB and bending the lead-out wires 10, 11, and 12 in the designated direction, arranging them in the definite length and piling up solder 13 on their bent portions.
The above-mentioned conventional composite-type circuit component is, however, provided with the following defects.
Firstly, the lead-wire itself becomes flat also in order to form the lead frame. Accordingly, when the above-mentioned lead-out wires are inserted into the part mounting holes bored through the part mounting substrate PCB, they can not be automatically inserted because of irregularity in their shape.
Secondly, since the above-mentioned lead-out wires are flat in shape and, therefore, are provided with a different section modulus dependent on the bending direction, the direction of each of the lead-out wires is limited, so that it is subjected to limitation in design. Furthermore, when the above-mentioned leadout wires are loaded on other part mounting substrates, using, for example, an automatic insertion machine and the like, they are difficult to handle.
Thirdly, as disclosed in the Utility Model Disclosure Publication No. 101820/1985, formerly, the above-mentioned cylindrical cores had to be inserted from the lower portions of the lead-out wires formed integrally with the flat lead frame, as shown in the figure. Therefore, the tips of the above-mentioned lead-out wires were applied with a force in the direction substantially perpendicular to the paper surface to give thereto elastic deformation, so to speak, the abovementioned cylindrical cores are forcibly inserted into the core mounting portions.
As stated above in detail, in the conventional composite-type circuit component, firstly, the lead-out wires themselves are made flat for forming the lead frame. Accordingly, when the above-mentioned lead-out wires are inserted into the part mounting holes bored through the part mounting substrate PCB, the lead wires cannot be inserted automatically because of irregularity in their shape. Secondly, since the above-mentioned lead-out wires are flat, and therefore, provided with a different section modulus dependent on the bending direction, the direction of each of the lead-out wires is limited and subjected to limitation in design. When the above-mentioned flat lead wires are loaded on other part mounting substrates using, for example, an automatic insertion machine and the like, they are difficult to handle. Thirdly, as disclosed in Utility Model Publication No. 101820/1985, formerly, there were following problems. That is, the above-mentioned cylindrical cores had to be inserted from the lower portions of the lead-out wires formed integrally with the flat lead frame as shown in the figure, and therefore, the tips of the above-mentioned lead-out wires were applied with a force in the direction substantially perpendicular to the paper surface to give thereto elastic deformation, so to speak, the abovementioned cylindrical cores are forcibly inserted into the core mounting portions.